The Sweet Vacancy
by milk-honey-and-potatoes
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione was ready to work in the Ministry - if only there was a vacancy! While waiting for the position, she starts working for the Weasleys Twins, and, as she gets closer to Fred, it is the first time she it is the first time she stops to think over her romantic life - and realises it is an utter mess.


**Chapter 1**

_Licorice Snap_

"So let me get this straight, you got the position at the Ministry?"

"Yes."

"But you're not going to be called right away?"

"No."

"So you have to wait about nine months until there is a vacancy?"

"George, I…"

"And you want to work in _our_ shop until then?"

Hermione sighed, already regretting her decision.

"Yes, I do."

The smirk in Fred's face grew wider as he leaned on the table. "Hermione Granger, our greatest nemesis in Hogwarts now wants to work under our roof, isn't the world a remarkable place?"

Indeed she would say it was. And it was pissing her off. Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts and The Brightest Witch of Her Age had already finished off her education path. She had returned to Hogwarts for a year and then travelled to France to have the college education her parents wanted her so badly to have. Her knowledge in Muggle and Wizarding Law was now extensive, as well as her skills in Public Administration and Magical Creatures Rights, and when she applied to the Britain Ministry of Magic, she was sure it would go smoothly ("I'm not even applying to Law Enforcement", she had said to Harry, "I'm sure they will consider it"). Only to receive an owl telling her she would have to wait a while.

And the only possible answer was "you're fucking kidding me".

"I still can't believe the Ministry answered you like that, Hermione.", said Ron, his arms filled with boxes. "I mean, you _are_ The Brightest Witch of Our Age…"

"The brain of the Golden Trio!", shouted George.

"Ron would probably be dead without you.", completed Fred.

"Or with a serious brain damage."

"Or without his ear."

"No, Fred, that's me."

"Sorry, George, is just that we Weasleys are _so_ similar."

"Okay.", interrupted Hermione. "I really need a job to pay my rent, you know."

"Yes, we _do_ know that, my dearest Hermione.", George smiled. "The thing is, we are _businessmen_. What are you going to offer us besides your infinite annoyance?"

Ron's laugh was quickly silenced by Hermione's death glare as she held back her instinct of scolding both twins. She was already dreading the prospect of working to _them_.

The smell of gunpowder filled the room and the distant peep sound could be heard over the the cauldrons simmering next them, as she cautiously thought of an approach to a bargain.

"Well, you _asked_ for new employees, right?", she started, trying to sound more confident. "And you might as well think that I can, indeed, be quite useful to the store. I understand the both of you expanded the Defense Against the Dark Arts section, and also the Potions section. I have excellent N.E.W.T.'s results to show that I can help the development of new projects…"

"You don't really want to work on these sections' creation, Hermione.", interrupted Fred. "That would mean to work directly under _me_.", he smirked once again.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am quite sure I am very qualified to this job. I also have skills in management, let's not forget I majored in Public Administration and Law."

"I'm not really convinced that this can be anything of useful, but well,", George exchanged looks with Fred. "we are taking your application to our Board Comittee."

"You morons! You both are the bloody Board Comittee.", shouted Ron from behind a shelf.

"And you, my dear brother and employee, will loose your overtime hours due to this impious behaviour.", replied Fred, solemnly. "The Council accepted your application, Miss Granger, and you have exactly five hours to bring all the paperwork and start your activities."

Unbelievable.

"Actually", she interrupted, smiling, "as I am a highly recommended employee - from your favorite and _first_ patrón, i must say -, you will give me until the day after tomorrow to get settled in my new apartment."

Fred and George exchanged a significant look as she drew a piece of parchment from her sleeve.

"I see you are already learning how to do your job properly. You have a great future in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Miss Granger."

...

Arriving in the coffee shop, Hermione could distinguish Harry's profile in the corner closer to a wide window. In his hand was her favorite blend of coffee, as she knew was his way of telling her how proud of her new job he was.

"So funny, aren't you?"

Harry's laugh was hoarse. "You know I couldn't lose the opportunity of watching every little detail of your job interview in _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, right? God knows how many times I have replayed that in my mind."

Of course he had been under his Invisibility Cloak outside the store throughout the whole exchange. The piece of parchment was but a simple favour considering she took him there to watch her misery.

"You are lucky I _allowed_ you to keep that memory. I should've summoned you to help me much, sooner, oh my God. I can't _believe_ you just left me to Fred and George's mercy."

"Oh, Hermione, c'mon, grow up.", Harry stretched his arms lazily. "We're adults now. They're not going to piss the hell out of you. Well, at least", he completed, seeing her glare, "they're not deliberately going to mess up with your work. It _is_ their interest too. They know you are very much capable of bringing new ideas."

"Let's hope you are right. Well, in one way or another, it isn't as if I wanted to build a career there, right? It can't be that bad." she heard his hoarse laugh again. "Persistent laryngitis?"

"My voice hasn't been the same since that last mission. I swear I can't understand how can some wizards smoke like chimneys."

"Well, life isn't easy to the Boy Who Lived and Is Now an Auror, right?", she smiled.

"Very well.", he looked positively proud. "But I'll admit that most of the time I spend on paperwork I envy Ginny's wonderful job."

"Oh my God, you two are an exhaustive couple. It is impossible to walk beside a Holyhead Harpie _and_ the Boy Who Lived without a thousand paparazzi."

Harry choked in his own coffee. "I guess you're right."

As she laughed, her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall.

"Are you going to work on that potions article again?", Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to hand the first version by Monday. I hope the University is interested in this material, I'm not quite sure, to be sincere."

Harry narrowed his eyes to her as his laugh formed in his throat.

"You know, sometimes you are so unapologetic about this whole work, yet _so_ dedicated, I might even think it hardly has to do with Potions, but with something else."

"I'll give you the first print, if you are so ready to doubt me.", she said, mockingly. "I know how _fond_ of Potions you are."

"Oh God, you're _never_ forgiving me for having better grades in the 6th year, are you?"

"You can be sure I won't."

...

"So you got the job there."

She inhaled sharply as she felt him speaking against the skin of her neck. The dim light came through the door from the other room, and she could smell the - delicious - potions reek in his skin, as he felt every inch of her body with his hands.

"Yes, I did. I need that."

"No, you don't."

"That's none of your business, is it?"

He did not answer, only leaning in to kiss her while holding her possessively.

It was true she was working on a potion. Harry just didn't knew that there was someone else working on it. And that it actually did _not_ took that long to brew it twice a week.

"This is definitely the last time we are doing this kind of shit."

"Yeah, right."

"I mean it, Harry is starting to get suspicious."

"If you don't tell him, there is no way he'll ever know."

"But…"

"You are an infuriating know-it-all, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed wickedly and pushed him against the mattress. Her knees straddled him, pinning him under her. She could see his hungry eyes and the faint glimmer of his blonde hair, his touch in her legs as possessive as it was before. She pulled the fabric of his shirt to herself, fiercely unbuttoning it.

"Definitely the last time, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
